H
H''' is a student, and a main character in the Random Powerpoint series. Cool, calm and collected, the genius student H is the best friend and foil of A. Through research and experimentation done by himself and A, H has obtained a unique brand of mutagenic cell, that provides full body metamorphosis. H appears as a main protagonist in Random Powerpoint 3, The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT, and The Random Powerpoint Movie. In oposition to A, H is dignified and elegent, applying tact and sophisication to many of his tasks, although he is prone to engaging in the same kind of eccentric humor as A. Appearence H is a tall, blonde student, with spikey hair. In his mutagenic form, H becomes a fully sentient propellor plane. In Random Powerpoint Wikia, H is 23 years old, and has a new hairstyle, resembling Dragon Ball Z's Son Goku's "Super Saiyan" hair. Personality H is a smart, genius student, and unlike A, he is calm, professional and dignified. He has a positive outlook, however he is also very realisitic. He handles every situation with a smart outlook, and carefully consideres the consequences of his actions He cares for the safety of those around him, and his priority during both times Edwards attacked was to get students to safety, and he sought out other students in order to shepard them to a secure location. When A intended to leap from his plane form while he was in flight, H strongly argued against him and raced into rescue A after he was overwhelmed by Edwards. While H, like A, was mostly unphased by several of his classmates dying, he was kinder to them, scalding A for his disregard of their saftey, and telling A that a retreat was in order when their classmates came close to be compleatly killed. He took it upon himself to arm his classmates at great personal risk to himself. He also fought alongside them, unlike A, directly fighting along with K and M. He was more well liked than A, and a better team player. He was very brave, facing Edwards alone when A was incapable of fighting, and putting up a decent enough fight. H is extremely adaptable - which is a trait he shares with A. He developed his "Propellor Spin" attack on the field of battle, and later adapted it to deflect flamethrowers and protect himself. He was unbothered by Edwards taking his Mutagenic cells, and he flawlessly operated any weapon in either his human, or plane modes. Abilities and Powers '''Genius Level Intelect: Expert Weapon user: Mutagenic Cell Transformation: Type: Self Mutagenic Cells. Activation Code: "Planes!" Upon activating H's cells, H becomes a fully sentient propellor plane, gaining all the abilities that a plane has, first and formost, flight. H is capable of flying extreamly fast for an extreamly long time - He was able to reach Area 51 and back without any break inbetween. H can maintain any altitude, and carry passangers, either on his wing or in his cockpit. A suitable pilot may take some of the controls, allowing H to concentrate on flying. In addition, H can wire any weapons into his plane form, and fire them at will. Normally, H is unarmed in plane-mode, and thus, must rely on this ability for defense. In response to his lack of offensive ability, H created the Propellor Spin, an ability that creates cyclonic winds with his plane propelor. This is mostly a defensive ability, able to blow opponents away from from him. He later was able to use it to deflect flames from Edwards' flame throwers. Notes * H is the only character to loose his Mutagenic cells and regain the same cells. * H is inspired by Random Powerpoint creator Jimbo the Cheese's best friend, who co-created the first Random Powerpoint and advised on the others, he is known as 'El Gringo'.